Harry Potter and the Changed Fates
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: Alexandra and Sirius raised Harry to be a smart, cheerful and compassionate boy, now watch as he makes his way through Hogwarts and live the life he truly deserved. Harry's Hogwarts years.
1. A Brief Introduction

**_Hello Guys, for those of you who have read my stories before this is exactly what you think it is. For those who are new I'd strongly recommend that you read Changing Fates:The Potterverse before reading here as you won't really understand how we got to this point. Welcome again to another story of mine, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing and somehow being to lazy to post anything!_**

 ** _Happy Readings,_**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived was a quite extraordinary boy. When he had been only one year he had defeated the most greatest and evilest wizards of all times, Lord Voldemort. Now Harry James Black-Noir-Potter or just Harry was no less extraordinary than Harry Potter the boy who lived, not really, he was the heir of three really important families, his mum was the current Ministers of Magic and Lady of houses Noir and Black, his dad was a retired auror and an occasional teacher at Hogwarts for the highest years, he was also Lord of house Black and proxy Lord of House Potter, that until Harry reached his seventeenth birthday.

You see Harry Potter was a character in children stories, he was a hero that rescued princesses for a living and defeated dark lords in his sleep; Harry was a charismatic eleven year old who was about to start Hogwarts in two days and was extremely excited to do so. His best friends and cousins Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom were excited too, if one were to count the rush of incoming owls to Harry's room, the Terror Triplets, as they were called in the mismatched but extended family were mischievous pranksters that were most of the time too cheeky and smart for their own goods.

Harry was currently finishing with his packing in the second biggest bedroom of Noir Manor, his home. Hedwig, the owl that his mother had bought him was on her perch watching Harry curiously as he packed and unpacked his trunk, Dopey had appeared with a food tray a couple of minutes ago and had left it on Harry's bed. Harry glared at the trunk, his mum had bought the four-compartment menace to evade Harry's current situation, and it was not helping much. Harry heard a laugh from the door; he turned to find his dad leaning in the doorframe with a grin upon his face.

"Having trouble there, pup?" asked his dad walking into the room, Harry nodded and his dad let out a chuckle.

"It won't close correctly, mum told me the basics and everything is in but it doesn't want to close" said Harry clearly exasperated, Sirius Black, his dad couldn't help but smile at he examined the trunk.

"You are forgetting something pup, your mum actually put a rune for that in your trunk, which means that it won't close until you pack what is missing" explained Sirius, Harry sighed and nodded. He tried to remember what he was missing, Sirius moved to the closet to see if he could find something, it was that or waiting until his mum came back from work.

"I packed everything, I even followed my list" Harry said, Sirius peeked from the closet with a smile on his face.

"I think I found what you were forgetting" he said walking out of it with several bags on his hands.

"The onesies?" asked Harry confused, Sirius nodded.

"Your mother had this ones made specifically for you as they don't come in your size anymore, I thought she told you they were for Hogwarts" said Sirius, Harry shrugged and packed the onesies without much fuzz, those were comfortable as hell to sleep in, Harry tried closing the trunk at the locks clicked shut once he did. "Looks like you're ready pup" said Sirius, Harry beamed at him.

* * *

"Sirius we will be late" said his mim from the bedroom as she tied her high heeled shoes, Harry was sitting next to her as she did so.

Sirius poked his head out of the bathroom "You cant rush perfection love" he said, his mum rolled her eyes and Harry giggled at his parents antics.

"See bambi this is what you get when you marry someone with way much more narcissism than you" his mum said with a smile, Sirius walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Not true pup, your mum needs to understand that this" he said pointing at himself "takes time to look like this, wouldn't want to look less than perfect for my handsome son and my beautiful wife" he said, Harry looked as her mom's eyes softened, she stood from her bed.

"Go get your trunk bambi, we shall wait for you downstairs" she ordered him softly, Harry nodded and walked out of his parent's room.

* * *

King's Cross station was buzzing with activity when they arrived, Sirius was pushing Harry's trolley while his mum held Harry's hand, he could tell that she probably didn't want to really send him off, the three of them walked through the barrier at the same time, the Hogwarts Express was there in all its scarlet glory, his mum's grip tightened a little bit, they stopped near a door and he turned to face both of his parents.

"You've grown so much bambi" his mum said as she hugged him, he hugged her back, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, something she always did since he could remember "I know you will do wonderfully in whatever house you're sorted in, I'll miss you so much"

"I'll miss you too mum" he said, he could see that her eyes were watery; his dad gave his mum a one armed hug.

"Pup, your mum and I will miss you to bits, do try to write to us every week or else I won't be held accountable if your mom storms into Hogwarts with her aurors" his dad joked, Harry laughed.

"I will write, I promise, and I'll miss you too," he said, with his free arm Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Harry baby" his mum said low enough for only him and his dad to hear "Have a safe trip and if you need anything, even the most pointless thing you can think of you can always count on me and your dad, kay?" she said, she was almost crying up to this point, Harry hugged her tightly, she hugged him back.

"Its okay mum, I'll be home for Yule" he said, she laughed.

"Yule's too far away dear" she said letting go of him, she fixed his robes and straightened herself "Get in the train love, before I decide to keep you home with me until you're thirty" she said with a smile, Harry beamed at her and said goodbye once more before boarding the train.

The train was full of students, Harry kept walking until he saw two familiars faces bickering in a compartment, Harry slid the door open and walked in.

"I'm telling you, the Falcones are better" said Draco, Neville pouted and crossed his arms.

"The hollyhead harpies are a great team" said Neville, Harry smiled at his friends and sat sandwiched between them.

"They might be great teams but the Puddlemere United is the BEST team there is, so your talk is really pointless" said Harry, both Draco and Neville rolled their eyes, then the three of them cracked up laughing.

"Hey Harry" greeted Neville "What took you so long?"

"Yes Harry, what took you?" asked Draco, Harry smiled at their antics.

"Mum and dad dropped me off, she was not sure she wanted to let go of me just yet" he said, Draco and Neville nodded understanding his situation.

"Mother did the same thing this morning" said Draco "I thought Aunt Alex was going to be cool about it"

"Gran did the same too, maybe it's a woman's thing" reasoned Neville, both Harry and Draco nodded; women and girls were weird.

The three of them talked until the woman from the trolley asked them if they wanted to buy something, they bought an assortment of candy that they shared during the trip, halfway through a prefect went to check on them, then the trip passed normally, once it started to get dark they decided to put on their robes.

* * *

Harry followed Draco and Neville out the train, and when the time to get into boats arrived the three of them along with Blaise Zabini, shared a boat. Harry thought, as soon as he saw Hogwarts, that that was the most beautiful place he had ever seen, apart from his home obvious, Hogwarts was definitely a close second.

They went up a set of stairs towards a small welcoming hall, a stern looking witch was waiting for them, and Harry supposed that this was Minerva McGonagall his dad's favorite teacher, she greeted them and opened the doors to the Great Hall. The first years walked in a straight line following the teacher, Harry could hear a girl talking about how the ceiling had been charmed to look like the outside sky, she had probably memorized Hogwarts: A History, Harry mused as he walked next to Neville and Draco.

The first years were left in a disorganized line and Professor McGonagall grabbed a list and a very old hat from a stool, after the hat sang a weird song she started calling names.

"Black-Noir-Potter, Harry" she called amongst the first, both Neville and Draco clasped his back, he knew that wherever he'd end up they would be right next to him, he straightened up and walked to the stool, he sat on it as the previous students had and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on him.

'Mmmm what do we have here? Plenty of courage oh yes, also extremely smart, and there's ambition and thirst to prove yourself to your parents, I know just where to put you' "SLYTHERIN" screamed the hat, Harry smiled as he stepped off the stool and walked to the Slytherin table who was clapping for him.

A few other students joined Slytherin, when Neville's turn came Harry was strangely silent watching as the hat decided where to place his friend, it seemed that Neville was arguing the hat on whether to place him, Harry couldn't help but to smile, after a moment the Hat screamed Slytherin and Neville went to sit next to Harry, Draco joined them a few minutes later a smirk clearly on his face.

"Think of this as a seven year long sleepover" said Draco while they ate dinner, Harry snorted and Neville looked mildly concerned.

"Mum will be so proud," said Harry, Draco smiled.

"Or worried" said Neville a thoughtful look on his face; Draco and Harry shrugged.

"Aunt Alex know us better than that" said Draco, Neville exchanged looks with Draco.

"That is what concerns me" said Neville, Draco ignored him.

"Besides we have to beat uncle Sirius's record of detentions"

"Its unbreakable, uncle Sirius said it himself, Draco" Harry rolled his eyes at them.

"Mum told me once that everything is possible if one has enough nerve" said Harry, Draco nodded.

"Your mum was the same person who told Gran that every cookie was bite size if one tried hard enough" pointed out Neville, the three of them laughed.

After dinner Dumbledore gave a small welcoming speech and mentioned something about the third floor corridor being deathly, that made Harry frown, that was definitely going in his letter. The Slytherin first years were rounded by the fifth year prefects and led to the dungeons. During their walk Harry talked to both Theodore 'call me Theo' Nott and Blaise Zabini, their other roommates, Draco had pointed out that Crabbe and Goyle had been, the first sent to Gryffindor and the other to Hufflepuff, Neville reasoned that perhaps the hat was balancing out things a bit. Of course the three of them ended up sharing a room while Theo and Blaise took the other.

Before going to bed Harry wrote a letter to his mum and dad, he left it on his nightstand and went to sleep as Slytherins had a reunion next morning.


	2. A Wondrous First Day

_**Hello guys, Chapter two is finally here, sorry for the wait, i've had a few crappy days at my job, hopefully things will get better next week**_

 _ **enjoy!**_

 _ **Until Next time**_

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

Harry stood in between Draco and Neville as Gemma Farley the fifth year prefect explained to them how things worked around Slytherin.

"We Slytherins don't care if inside our house you hate each other, outside that door we're all best friends, we are united friendships with other house members are encouraged we are not purists but when we are attacked we strike back, don't be afraid to ask for help we older students will always be there for you" she then motioned to a boy that was standing next to her "This is Adrian Pucey, he's another prefect and you can go to him too, he's chaser for our quidditch team and is superb in Astronomy and Transfiguration" Adrian waved at them. "Now I shall lead you to the Great Hall so we may have breakfast, any questions?"

Harry raised his hand, Gemma nodded at him "I wish to send a letter, could you please show me the owlery?" he asked, Gemma smiled at him.

"Right, since its early we'll take a detour to the owlery so you can send your letters, go grab them you have five minutes" she said to the group, then she addressed Harry "Thanks for reminding me that" she seemed to be thinking about how to call him, Harry smiled at her.

"Harry, just Harry, my name is a mouthful as it is my mum has apologized profusely for it" Harry explained, Gemma smiled.

"Harry it is then" she said.

The Slytherin group walked to the owlery where the first years quickly attached their letters, then they quickly moved to the Great Hall, a few students were already there, the first years sat by the end of the table and started chatting over breakfast. Harry found out that Tracey Davies and Millicent Bulstrode were both really funny albeit the former a bit shy, while Daphne Greengrass was reserved and calculative, Pansy Parkinson was a bit loud and giggly and Harry made a mental note to avoid her.

During breakfast Harry moved to the Hufflepuff table to chat with Susan Bones and Cedric Diggory who were both friends of him, Neville and Draco joining him a few minutes later, soon the Patil twins, Cho Chang and Theo had joined them, Oliver Wood joined them too and suddenly the Hufflepuff table brimmed with laughter and activity, Fred and George Weasley, the last to join were also having fun.

The teachers observed the small reunion at the Hufflepuff table, McGonagall had a proud look on her face, Flitwick looked interested and Pomona looked extremely happy, Severus had adopted a pensive look on his face while Dumbledore watched them all with a grandfatherly gaze.

After breakfast the Slytherin party moved towards their first class of the day, Potions, which was imparted by the Head of their house. Professor Severus Snape looked a bit spooky from afar, all dressed in black he looked like an overgrown bat, his nose was slightly crooked and his voice was low and heavy.

Harry paired off with Draco while Neville chose to pair off with Gryffindor's Hermione Granger who was probably being avoided by her housemates. Professor Snape read the roll stopping briefly at Harry's name.

"Ah, mister Potter, our new celebrity" he said, Harry tilted his head and frowned.

"Excuse me Professor, sir, its Noir, or Black-Noir-Potter if we are being formal, or just Harry, my name has not been Potter for a long while" he explained, Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Mister Noir then, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I, Sir, well, wormwood is used in sleeping potions and asphodel would be to fortify the effect" Harry adopted a pensive expression "Draught of the living death, sir"

"Correct Mister Noir, Where would you find me a bezoar if I asked you to do so?"

"As of right now probably in one of your cabinets, as they counter most poisons it is useful to have one within reach, if you are looking for the real answer a bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat sir" Harry answered, Snape eyes narrowed.

"Very well, tell me a difference between monkshood and wolfsbane"

"None sir, they are the same plant often known as aconite"

"It looks Mister Noir that there is still hope for you yet" said Snape, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well sir, my mum always says that knowledge is never a burden" Harry said, Snape nodded.

"Then she is a smart woman Mister Noir"

Nothing else happened in the class save for Snape's strange behavior, Neville worked well with Hermione and actually ended up giving the girl some pointers.

"But he's Harry Potter" she told him hushed, Neville smiled at her.

"Not really, he's Hadrian James Black-Noir-Potter, Harry Potter is a children's book character, our Harry is flesh and blood and let me tell you something, I've never seen him battling a dragon or saving princesses, that unless you count his occasional fights with Draco, whose name does means dragon" Neville said, Hermione frowned.

"But the books say" she tried to argue weakly.

"Hermione, books are written by humans, therefore they can be flawed" he said, she looked put down for a moment. "Hey, I'm not saying that they all lie, I'm just saying that certain degree of doubt is healthy"

"I'll have that in mind" she conceded, Neville grinned at her.

After class Neville rejoined Harry and Draco who were discussing Snape's questions, they walked towards charms, a subject they shared with Ravenclaws.

"Saw you getting chummy with a Gryffindor there" said Draco, Neville rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I was looking for a smart conversation, Hermione sure provided a nice discussion" said Neville, Draco punched his arm.

"You're such a snob sometimes Nev" said the Malfoy heir, Harry snorted.

"Am I now? Are you sure you want to go there Draco Malfoy?" asked Neville, Draco looked outraged for a second.

"Now, now children no fighting, remember that dad once told us that we were"

"A bunch of snotty brats that ought to know better" repeated both Neville and Draco at the same time.

"And don't you damn forget it" said Sirius from behind them making them jump; he laughed as the three Slytherins turned to glare at him. Sirius ruffled Harry's hair "How's it going puppies?" he asked

"Great uncle Sirius/dad" they chorused, Sirius smiled at them.

"Good, your mothers, and grandmother in your case Neville asked me to remind you to be on your best behavior" he said with a grin.

"Shouldn't you be at work uncle Sirius?" asked Draco, Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I am at work puppy, honestly kids these days" he said turning and walking down the hallway, Neville, Draco and Harry exchanged a look.

"Harry as much as I love uncle Sirius, he's weird" said Neville, Draco nodded.

"Yeah, he is" Harry said shrugging.

After charms they went to great hall for lunch, at lunch Sirius was present at the Teacher's Table. Owls began to arrive, Hedwig looked extremely proud as she delivered her letter, Harry looked up at Sirius who winked at him before opening his letter.

 _Dearest Bambi._

 _I'm overjoyed to hear that you are okay, I hope that you like your house, Slytherin won three wonderful wizards last night, your dad and I miss you terribly as do the elves. The house feels empty without you love, your dad suggested that it was probably time for me to get a pet or something, I disagreed of course, I have him as a dog already, so there's no need for another one in the house, what do you think?_

 _Aunt Cassie says that there is hope for the Black family after all, but then again you know how the oldies are, Grandpa Abraxas is planning a trip for Yule already, he misses you and Draco and is saying that your uncle Lucius is just no fun at all, I have to agree, but then, all men can't be charming like your dad._

 _Cissy stopped by this morning to have breakfast with me, Andy too, the witch kept smirking at us the entire morning, she did say that missing you gets bearable with time, I hope its true._

 _Now regarding your questions, do try not to go to the third floor corridor, if your headmaster says it is dangerous then it is. Since you're my son and I know you will go either way, please be careful, things are usually not what they seem. Trust Professor Snape, I may not know him, but he was good friends with Lily Potter, you're safe with him, be wary my son, for not everyone will hold your best interests at heart, I must go now, do know that I love you bambi, have a nice day._

 _Love,_

 _Mum._

Harry frowned as he finished his letter; his mum was usually not this cryptic, though she had her moments. Draco pulled out sweets from a basket his mother had sent him, soon enough the entire table was eating sweets.

"One would think mum's a bit overbearing" said Draco, Neville nodded as he examined the remembrall that his grandmother had sent him.

"You know these things are pretty useless " he said as he turned the ball in his hand. Draco took it from his hand.

"I think they are neat to look at, imagine you're writing an essay with that thing next to you, it would turn red until the whole thing its perfect" said the blond boy, Neville raised an eyebrow and took it back.

"That would be a way to use it, otherwise it would just look pretty on my bedside table" he reasoned, Harry snorted.

"Mum has one, or well had, it frustrated her that the thing didn't tell her what she forgot, she smashed it and the red mist inside transformed into an image of what she was missing" Harry said, Neville and Draco looked at him a bit skeptical.

"What would be the point of smashing it? It makes no sense; it's a one use kind of thing" said Draco pouting, Neville's face suddenly brightened.

"Actually its wonderful" he said and grabbed the silk cloth that came with the remembrall in the box not touching the object "They are meant to be used in exceptional moments, like not something silly like forgetting your robes, but when you forget something important you smash it and it tells you, wonderful piece of magic!" Neville seemed excited by it while Harry and Draco just looked confused.

After lunch they had Transfigurations with McGonagall, they arrived early noticing the stern looking cat sitting on her desk. The rest of the group arrived, Hufflepuffs and the missing Slytherins, they all took their seats and several minutes later the cat transformed into McGonagall, Harry smiled as he saw her and realized why Sirius thought so highly of her.

She was a stern teacher, but she knew her stuff. When they walked out of her class they joined the other Slytherins and walked to their common room until dinner. They all sat scrambled in the common room with the older students joining them as they finished their classes of the day, Harry noticed that the Slytherins were truly one big mismatched family and he thought that maybe being in Hogwarts for the next seven years of his life wouldn't be so bad at all.


	3. The Youngest In A Century

_**Hello dear readers, olds and new, sorry for the delay in updating, life has gotten in the way and my muse has been troublesome lately, sadly I cannot say when next chapter will be up but I'll try to update my profile with news of my writing, so if I don't post for a while check my profile.**_

 _ **Happy Readings!**_

* * *

Harry's first week had been pretty interesting, he found out that he really enjoyed charms and detested History of Magic, but that was probably because of the ghostly teacher. Herbology was okay; Neville seemed to love the subject above all, while Draco loved potions the most. The subject that Harry thought that was a total waste of time was Defense Against the Dark Arts, the teacher was a stuttering man with a turban.

But when Friday morning rolled around a thing that kept most first years talking was the first flying class. The Ravenclaw table brimmed with activity as the students decided to congregate there, Roger Davies, Tracey's brother and third year Ravenclaw chaser was discussing quidditch moves with Oliver Wood while the others listened intently, Cassius Warrington, second year Slytherin chaser decided to shyly join the conversation. Soon the entire table plus the students from other houses who had joined were all talking about quidditch.

Harry stood in between Neville and Draco as they observed the school brooms, the Gryffindors were already there, the Slytherins had arrived in a more sedated pace led by their sixth year prefect. Madame Hootch arrived several minutes later and commanded them to get to their brooms. Harry saw as Neville eyed his broom with distrust, while Draco was brimming with anticipation.

"Everybody grab a broom and say up!" shouted Madame Hootch, many 'up' screams could be heard. Harry's broom shot straight up to his extended hand, Draco's too. Neville's turned a few seconds before going up, Ron's broom shot up too, as did Seamus' and Theo's. Blaise seemed to have gotten a pretty old and stubborn broom because his like Hermione's and Tracey's only rolled on the ground. Dean's, Daphne's and Lavender's brooms were slightly floating but were not reaching their hands. Parvati's, Pansy's and Crabbe's didn't move, maybe they were extremely old to do so, or maybe they weren't putting enough will on it.

"Now step on your brooms slowly and kick down, you all should start hovering, don't go to high" the teacher instructed, most did. Neville had to grip his broom tight because it seemed to move a little too much.

After a few uncertain minutes all the students were hovering off the ground, up to this day nobody knew how it happened, but suddenly Madame Hootch was distracted by Hermione's broom and someone had decided to take Parvati's hair brooch, a gift from her grandmother and so the Gryffindor boys started playing catch with the thing until Neville made a comment about being childish, which led to Ron accusing Neville of being a snobbish prat, tension soon broke out and the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were in the midst of a discussion, suddenly the brooch was flying and if not for Harry's reflexes the thing would have snapped or something.

"HADRIAN NOIR!" the scream brought everything to halt, all the students turned to find Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, the Slytherins paled while the Gryffindors had the decency to look ashamed. McGonagall addressed Harry then "What do you think you were doing young man?" she asked him sternly, Harry gulped and presented her with Parvati's brooch, Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I'll handle my students from here Minerva, please do tell your students to behave" said Snape sneering, McGonagall didn't look happy but turned to her students while Snape ushered the Slytherins back to their common room, he stopped Harry before entering "Follow me Mr. Noir" Draco and Neville wanted to protest, but a look from Snape had them subdued "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom I assure you that nothing will happen to Mr. Noir, I only wish to have a chat with him, come now Mr. Noir"

Harry followed Snape around the dungeons until they reached the potions classroom where a group of Sixth years were taking potions.

"Mr. Flint, if you could come join us" called Snape from the door, Flint whispered something to his partner, a Ravenclaw boy and joined Snape and Harry outside on the corridor.

"Yes professor?" he asked, Snape looked impassive.

"I believe I found yourself a seeker for the House Team, that way Higgings can go back to being a beater this year" he explained, Flint actually seemed surprised.

"Potter as our seeker" asked Flint, Snape nodded.

"Although I believe Mr. Flint that he goes as Noir these days" Snape said as if commenting the weather, Flint squinted at Harry.

"Fine, Noir see you at training tonight at six, don't be late" he said and sauntered back into the classroom in a way that probably made Snape proud, Snape then turned to Harry, who had yet to say a thing.

"Well Mr. Noir, off you go, your friends are probably" a pause "concerned" and so Snape followed Flint into the classroom, Harry stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before making his way to his common room.

Draco and Neville where waiting for him when he made his way back and were extremely surprised to hear that Harry was to be the new Slytherin seeker. By the time they made their way to the Great Hall to have lunch the whole house seemed to know, Harry was congratulated by a very happy Terrence Higgings who wanted nothing to do with the seeker position and was happy to return as a beater.

Flint seemed amused with Harry's flying prowress, and so they were set for the first game of the season that was to take place next Saturday. Harry, Neville and Draco still were in the process of actually believing that Snape hadn't expel Harry for flying, it was just plain weird.

"I bet he just wants to keep the trophy in his rooms" said Draco as they made it to lunch on Friday.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem like the type to like sports" said Neville thoughtfully.

"Maybe he just likes gloating" said Harry.

"Well nobody likes to be a looser, dad certainly hates it" Neville and Harry both looked at Draco and smiled.

"Mom is coming tomorrow, according to dad she said that nothing is more important in the world that her son's first match" Harry said as they took their seats at the table.

They started filling their plates with food.

"Do you think aunt Alex will get uncle Sirius in a Slytherin scarf?" asked Neville, Draco and Harry smirked and exchanged looks.

"Maybe if Harry asks nicely that he wants his dear father to show his support" teased Draco.

"I might do just that" agreed Harry, Neville raised an eyebrow unamused by their antics.

"I like to think that uncle Sirius is better than that" said Neville.

Saturday came and in the morning Harry was whisked away by the team, Neville and Draco had made their way with the rest of the Slytherins to the pitch, the Gryffindors were already there when they arrived, along with some Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws could be seen scattered here and there.

"Dragon! Nev!" called a voice Draco and Neville recognized, they turned around only to be involved in a hug.

"Aunt Alex you're embarrassing us" said Draco trying to break free from the hug, Alexandra laughed.

"Nonsense boys, many of your elder classmates are extremely jealous of you right now" said Sirius with a smirk, Alexandra let go of them to smack Sirius on his arm.

"Don't listen to him boys" she said with a smile.

Draco and Neville noticed that she was wearing green and silver in a refined manner and that Sirius indeed was wearing a Slytherin scarf.

"How did you manage that Aunt Alex?" asked Neville pointing at Sirius who smirked at him.

"I'm afraid that's classified" she said before Sirius could say something "Now why don't you lead us to the seats, its my first time watching a game at Hogwarts"

And so Neville and Draco guided Alexandra and Sirius to the Slytherin side of the bleachers. What they didn't notice was that Alexandra discretely warned Sirius to keep an eye on Quirrell as she had told him that she didn't like the man.

The game started without much ado and the Slytherins seemed to be playing nice. Something, that apparently, had not been expected by the Gryffindors. The game went on as expected. Alexandra kept looking around at where Quirrell was seated, but he didn't seem to try anything. At the end Slytherin won by 70 points and they all cheered for Harry and the team.

When they got off the bleachers Alexandra and Sirius went to congratulate Harry on a game well played. Alexandra hugged Harry despite his protests.

"Aw honey what kind of mother would I be if I don't embarrass you in front of your friends?" she asked laughing.

Sirius hugged Harry too and told him that his brother Regulus had been a seeker for Slytherin 'and a goddamned good one' he had said fondly. The pair then bided the kids' goodbye but not before gifting the entire Slytherin house with enough butterbeer for a party in the common room.

Life was good, Harry thought before following his team and classmates for the celebration.


	4. AN

_**Good Night dear readers, first of all, this note will be copied and pasted in my other stories so if you read the note in one of them you can just enjoy your chapter. THIS is a very important note, so here it goes: I know I've been off the grid for a couple of months here in FF, while I didn't stop writing completely I've had a few rough months, my health has not been good altogether and I changed jobs (to a better one thankfully) and I also started my thesis investigation because I will soon be graduating and I actually have to write the thesis, so yeah, I've been busy. I also wrote a few short stories about me being bitter AF about civil war that you can find in my AO3 account under the name of LadyNoir if any of you are interested.**_

 _ **If the fic you're reading was not updated this time around, don't worry, chapters are halfway done as I've encountered a few blocks along the way, the stories will be updated, they are not abandoned. I will someday in the future be retaking other WIP's that I have in my computer and in my AO3 account, those will be updated (probs in December 2017 or January 2018 after handing in my thesis project) so please don't despair.**_

 _ **Also the Supernatural Fic chapter one will be posted one of these days so if you like Supernatural and belong to the SPNFamily and like me got a terrible case of the Hellatus, the fic will be posted soon, probably in the next few weeks. What I can tell you is that it will be Dean/Alex, and that I will be exploring another side of Alex (hopefully one you will like).**_

 _ **And for those of you who like The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, I finally found the muse for the story, so by october or november (depends on how hard the plot hits me, seriously most of these stories write themselves until they don't and then this happens) Just please keep in mind that I'm a student that's finishing her career and that I will be devoting most of my time to my thesis in the next few months.**_

 _ **But I'm alive and well, and still writing (mostly in my iPad with lots of typos that I can never seem to fix completely) so you'll have also several one shots running around.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my stories, it means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **Ps. I have a few questions for you, please answer in the reviews if you may :)**_

 _ **1\. Did you really read all the note?**_

 _ **Writing Style. Third Person or First Person?**_

 _ **Does Alexandra often seems like a Mary Sue?**_

 _ **Am I making the characters justice?**_

 _ **Do you like this particular story? Why?**_

 _ **Would you check the AO3 stories?**_

 _ **What is your favorite color?**_


	5. A Most Peculiar All Hallows' Eve Feast

**So this chapter was way long overdue, so here it is, enjoy.**

 **Alexandra wasn't supposed to be in this chapter, but she somehow wormed her way in, oops.**

 **Alex.**

* * *

October rolled around at Hogwarts, the students had been having fun and the students actually talked to people outside of their houses. For the Halloween feast Harry's group had decided to seat on the Hufflepuff table, even Hermione had been roped to joined them after she had been upset by Ron Weasley. Padma Patil had glared at the ginger haired boy and linked arms with Hermione pulling the distraught muggleborn away from the boy.

Soon Hermione found herself laughing around with Lisa Turpin and Lilith Moon as Padma told them a story about her uncle Amin. Harry and Cedric were both engaged in a discussion about the best seeker feints while Neville was discussing plants with Dean Thomas and Terry Boot. Draco Seamus Finnegan and Ernie Macmillan were discussing the Falcons as they were fans, while Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint along with Fred and George were discussing the Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies.

All in all it had been one of the most animated hallows eve feast that Hogwarts had seen. On the Gryffindor table Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet and Katie Bell were talking to Gemma Farley, Amanda Warrington, Sue Li and Audrey Abbot about the latest edition of witch weekly's; while on the Ravenclaw Table, Helen Dawlish and Cho Chang were animatedly talking about their latest transfiguration assignment along with Eddie Carmichael and Cormac McLaggen.

Last but not least the Slytherin table was brimming with Marcus Belby, Percy Weasley, Casius Warrington, Lee Jordan, Adrian Pucey, Penelope Clearwater, Lucy Bole and Arabella Flint discussing dragons and species rights in the Wizarding world.

From the head table Dumbledore watched in content as his students mingled without caring for their houses and smiled, McGonagall had a fond expression on her face while Snape was doing his best to not look too pleased. Pomona and Flitwick were chattering away their enjoyment of the evening. Actually everything was going too pleasant until Quirrell ran into the great hall.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, just thought you ought to know" he said before passing out.

The students were quick to freak out and Dumbledore was even quicker to calm them. Since there was no possible way for the prefects to organize the entire student population in time Dumbledore deemed that they would remain in the great hall until danger passed.

At the Hufflepuff table Harry was quick to whip out his small two-way mirror.

"Mom?" he said into the mirror once the professors had gone out, "Mom!" he said again, Alexandra's face appeared and he smiled.

"Hello sweetheart, is something wrong?" she asked; Harry nodded.

"There is a troll inside the school" he told her quickly and she frowned.

"Fuck" she swore quietly, "Its Halloween tonight, right?" she asked and Harry nodded confused, "Okay bambi, here's the thing stay safe I'll be there in a moment with my aurors" she said before the mirror went black.

"Is she coming?" as Draco to Harry's right, Harry nodded.

"She told me to stay safe" he said, Draco nodded just before something resounded outside, a few screams were heard through the hall and the prefects jumped immediately into action mobilizing the students to a place behind the high table.

Harry, Draco and Neville huddled close, Cedric joining them, Marcus Flint was immediately in charge of the Hufflepuffs as his attitude was much more assertive than Ethan Smith's, Gemma and Angelina quickly rounded up the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors, while Percy, Oliver and Casius rounded up the Slytherins, the Troll roared again and began hitting the doors of the great hall with his cub, causing a few whimpers from the terrified student body.

"QUIET" screamed Marcus getting everyone's attention, "We need to stay quiet or else once those doors fall that thing will charge at us, so quiet" he commanded and the entire hall went silent save from the sound of the troll destroying the door.

Dozens of eyes peaked from behind the high table as the troll destroyed the doors and made its way inside. It started smelling and looking around the hall probably trying to find soft flesh to eat. Not five minutes after the troll barged in, Alexandra Jane Black charged in, a picture of fury followed by a dozen aurors and a very enraged Amelia Bones, "Go to the children, I'll deal with the pest" Alexandra ordered.

"Sectumsempra" she hissed pointing at the troll's hand, hitting her target, the troll dropped the cub and roared finally noticing the furious witch, "Come at me bro" she dared the thing, the troll roared again and charged.

Alexandra was quick to apparate and appear in the spot that the troll had just vacated, while it was true that you couldn't apparate in or out of Hogwarts, within the wards of the school it was fair game. "Looking for something flugly?" she asked twirling her wand.

The troll roared again and she laughed drily, "You know, I really hate to cut this short but you're terrorizing my kids, and no one does that but me" she said, the troll charged again and she stepped to the side, she raised her wand, a smirk on her face, "Hasta la vista fugly asshole, uanescere" she said and a purple light erupted from her want hitting the troll on the face and burning it until only ashes remained, the rest of the body followed swiftly and Alexandra smiled please, thank God for the Black Family Grimmoire.

"Minister Black the children are all safe" said her head Auror Johnson, she smiled at him.

"Good, get rid of that, I'll go talk to the children" she said pointing at the half body of the troll, Johnson nodded and called over his aurors, Amelia stood next to the group of students and Alexandra approached them.

"They are unharmed" Amelia said, although Susan, her niece was clutching her aunt's arm, "Leave Dumbledore to me" Alexandra nodded and patted Susan's hair, the girl smiled shakily.

"Thanks Merlin," she said to Amelia, then turned to the students, "I want to thank you all for keeping your composure in times like this, a troll is a very dangerous creature, why don't we all moved to the front where we have more space?" she suggested and slowly the students started moving.

Harry was quickly at her side followed by Neville, Draco and surprisingly Cedric, she smiled at them and refrained from carrying Harry as she was sure the boy wouldn't appreciate it.

"Thanks for calling me sweetheart" she said as she hugged Harry, Harry hugged her back and nodded.

"Thanks for coming mom" he murmured against her stomach, she ran a hand through his hair and then moved to hug Draco and Neville.

"Thank you for staying with them Cedric" she said ruffling the boy's hair, he blushed under her praise and she pulled him into a half hug.

The teachers took that moment to walk into the great hall, stopping right when they noticed the aurors and almost blanching when they say Alexandra and Amelia.

"Professor Dumbledore do you care to explain why there was a troll inside the school?" asked Amelia in a chilling tone, some of the older students even winced.

"You see Amelia" Dumbledore started but Amelia glared.

"Don't you dare Amelia me, these students under your care were in danger, not only there was a troll inside the castle but you left the entire student body of Hogwarts inside the great hall with no responsible adult to look out for them, and no, the seventh years don't count" she said, Dumbledore looked uncomfortable.

"Perhaps if we continue this conversation in my office?" he offered, Amelia glared but nodded, Alexandra moved to take Susan from her, "And you Minister Black, will you be joining us?"

"No Professor, I'll stay here with the students until you and Amelia finish" she said an innocent smile on her face, Dumbledore sighed and Amelia followed him to his office.

Alexandra looked at Susan and smiled at the girl, "It's okay now, your aunt is here and she wont let anyone nor anything hurt you" Alexandra said softly, Susan smiled and nodded and Alexandra sent her off to where Hannah Abbot and Sue Li were standing. She then moved around and with the help of McGonagall they transfigured the tables into one big table and ordered the house elves to prepare hot chocolate with marshmallows.

She sat at the table between Harry and Susan and spent the rest of the evening at the school while Amelia chewed out Dumbledore, all in all, it had been one of Hogwart's most amusing all hallows' eve feast.


End file.
